


Wish You Were Here In The Bath

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huh, I forgot about this one. I was in a really weird mood that night. The kimkmeme prompt was simply to think about someone in the bath, and so I decided to reinterpret "Wish you were here" by Pink Floyd as a short tone-poem I suppose. Weird mood. This was the first dalliance I made with lyrics, but it wouldn't be the last prompt I filled with a song or two. For best results, listen to "Wish you were here," get in a bath, and read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here In The Bath

John shed his clothing and stepped into his bath.  
  
The water was hot enough to sting,  
when he sat down it felt good on his skin.  
  
He wondered if he'd be able to tell,  
hot heaven from cold hell.  
  
It was up to his thighs, When the water came.  
like blue skies, and his body felt hot with pain.  
  
He reached out for the cold steel rail,  
opened up and like a smile in a veil.  
  
Like hot ashes in trees.  
Like hot air in a cool breeze.  
  
Cold comfort was changed  
and in that warm exchange,  
  
A walk through a war for a rage  
was no more then a step in a cage.  
  
And how he wished! How he wished you were here!  
  
You could've been two little souls  
floating in a fish bowl.  
  
(Year after year.)  
  
You ran around and around,  
in a circle on the same old ground.  
  
For the same old fears.  
And he wished you were here.


End file.
